Mobile devices such as cellular phones, media players and personal data accessories are capable of executing state of the art software. Typically, this state of the art software includes operating systems, applications, APIs and the like.
Few years ago only desktop computers and computer systems were subjected to attacks. Over the last couple of years even mobile devices are subjected to attacks.
When an attack succeeds the hacker can control the execution of software by the device, can insert his own software and the like. Usually, once the attack succeeds the hacker can prevent the previously executed software from sending security breach alerts, even when the device is capable of detecting the breach.
Some prior art devices addressed this problem by using dedicated light emitting diodes that provided a visual indication of the security breach. This solution is relatively costly. This solution is size and energy consuming, especially in small sized mobile devices.
There is a need to provide an efficient method and device for providing a security breach indicative signal.